


Possibilities

by CoffeeCakes26



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Hermaphroditic Don, Mpreg Donatello, Other, hermaphroditic Raph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26
Summary: What happens when our four turtles leave for a training exercise at the O'Neil farm but are caught and held captive by a cryptozoologist? The answers are rather shocking and will change the lives of the turtles in waya even they couldn't imagine.





	1. Heading Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first done as a role play a little while after TMNT 2014 movie was released. Each of the turtles was done by a different person and while I can't remember the names of the galls who played as Mikey and Raph I still can't thank you enough for doing this with me! This is so it didn't go to wast! I'm hoping to find them again and continue on with the rp! Wish me luck!

Michelangelo was bored out of his skull. He had just scarfed down the last bit of pizza and now he was looking for his next target. Video games? Nope. Reading comic books? Nuh-uh. Eat something else? No, he wasn't hungry anymore. So that left only two choices -- skateboarding or bugging his brothers. The answer was obvious. He knew exactly where his brothers were inside the lair. Raph was normally beating on his bag in the dojo. Leo was probably doing some boring meditation in the dojo or in his room. Donnie was more than likely in his lab mixing up concoctions of only who knows what. Usually when it came to Mike's curiosity, it was Don who was his chosen victim. "Ohhhh, Donnie?" Mike singsonged and made his way over to his brother's lab door.  
Donatello however was busy working on repairing a recently found new brand name, Sony laptop. So intent and fixated on repairing it he hadn't even heard his brother at all as he worked on the morther board.  
Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with just calling Don, he walked right up to the door and knocked loudly. "Don? You in there, bro?" He pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything coming from the other side. Sometimes Don got a bit noisy when he was working on stuff.  
Hearing the sudden knock startled Don enough to slightly jump, looking to the door with a slight frown. Setting his tools down, he stood and went to answer the door. "Yes?" he asked of his brother in a curious though slightly aggitated tone.  
Mike waited for Don to open the door, certain his brother was in there now. It only took a few more seconds to confirm it as the door swung open and an irritated Donnie was standing in the doorway. Mike just stood there with a sheepish grin and waved a little. "Hi." Then he dropped his hand and tried to see past Don into the lab. "Wha'cha doing?"  
Donnie however placed a firm hand on Mikey's chest to keep him still. "I'm trying to repair a good laptop I found topside. Why?" He said with a raised eye ridge.  
Mike's bright, blue eyes glanced down at Don's hand then he looked back up at the brainiac, grinning broadly. "No reason, dude." Then he paused a few moments before speaking again. "Need some help?"  
Donnie eye'd Mikey for a good long moment before he dropped his hand. "No. But if I let you in, Don't touch anything. Got it!" Donnie said sternly. He was seriously trying to get that laptop working again as it would help them out greatly.  
"Yeah, I got it," Mike said with a small nod. "No touching..." At least he would TRY to behave. Unfortunately, Mikey was a turtle of extreme curiosity and sometimes it got the better of him. One of the many reasons why Donnie banned him from his lab unless he had permission...and supervision at all times. But, it looked like it was a victory for Mike this time. Don was letting him help with...whatever it was. "Cool, so...what can I do?"  
"Nothing. Remember, don't touch anything unless I tell you to." Donnie said as he walked back over to his desk and sat infront of the disasembled laptop, looking ove the mother board again.  
Mike groaned and followed him in. So, if he couldn't touch anything, then what could he help with. That always involved touching of something. But, as long as he could help in some way, that was cool with him. "Soooo, what can I help you with, bro? Can I help you put something together? Maybe mix something for you? Anything??"  
Letting out a sigh, Donnie picked up the front top part of the keyboard section and handed it to Mikey with a slightly damp cloth. "You can clean this, but be gentle." Donnie said firmly.  
Mike took the keyboard and cloth from him, giving the damp cloth a slight glare. "Thanks..." Cleaning. It HAD to be cleaning. Well, to be fair, Mike did ask for this. He wanted to help his brother out. And hey, at least it was something to do. But, Mike still despised cleaning. His room was a disaster area and probably a health hazard at every turn, but he didn't mind that much. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on a stool over by the table and got to work.  
Donnie saw the small glare and tried to hide the smirk from his face, though he was failing at it as he worked on the mother board. He knew Mikey's room was trashed and that he hated cleaning. Donnie chuckled inside his head, he shouldn't have asked if he could help.  
Mike sure hoped that he could help with something more fun after this. The problem was, all of his brothers knew how much he hated chores. And it was easy to use that against him. No doubt Donnie was thinking the same. After a few more minutes, Mike had the keyboard cleaned as much as he could get it and put it in front of Don again. "Here."  
"Thanks." Donnie said with a slight giggle as he saw how bored Mikey still was, even if he was 'helping'. Thinking for a moment as he eye'd the computer peice, Donnie then looked over his shoulder, at the microwave that he had been working on aswell. Perhaps Mikey could learn how to fix a microwave, after all it would come in handy if he wasn't around when a fuse burned out again.  
Mike rolled his eyes then plopped back down on the stool, arms folded over his plastron. "Can I please help you build something? I wanna do something more fun, bro." Yeah, he was complaining, but he came in the lab to help his bro with something much more fun than just cleaning. He really hoped that keyboard would be the first and last thing he had to clean today.  
"So then you don't want to learn how to fix the microwave then?" Donnie asked with a smile taking a break as he rested his head on a hand, looking to him, waiting to see if Mikey actually heard the given opertunity or if he'd still complain.  
Mike sighed heavily. "No, I do--wait a minute." He might have actually got his wish...kinda. It wasn't helping Don with anything but instead flying solo. Well...alright. It was better than more cleaning for sure. "'Kay, Donnie. But...what do I do?" He always took things to Don to fix -- not fixing them himself. This could be really cool if he could learn the tools of the trade. He at least had to try.  
"Well nothing much. Just needs a new fuse put in to make it work." Donnie said as he easily picked up the microwave and set it down on the table infront of Mikey. "It'll be easy and I'll walk you through it."  
Mikey took one look at the microwave then glanced up at his brother with a small smile. "'Kay. Fire away, bro." He was actually looking forward to this. If he could pull off fixing the microwave, maybe he could learn how to fix other stuff too. He would probably just need a little guidance at first.  
Donnie was slow and patient with Mikey as he talked him through on how to fix it, explaining what to do as Mikey actually did the steps. After about 20 minutes the microwave was working as new again.  
Mikey didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Don was actually letting him work on something with wires or that he actually succeeded! With Don's careful instructions and demonstrations, Mike followed them to the best of his ability. And it WORKED! Mike grinned proudly then jumped up from his chair and did a little victory dance, waving his arms and swinging his hips. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Unh! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Mikey's all that and a bag of chips!" Then he stopped dancing and gave Don another grin. "That reminds me...I'm hungry." Mikey's bottomless pit for a stomach may have just finished a pizza about a half-hour ago, but his brain was constantly thinking about food.  
Donnie couldn't stop the light hearted chuckle that came from him. "Yes, and we're all so proud. So now when you break this one from using it to much, you'll know how to fix it." Donnie smirked as he picked it up and handed it to Mikey to put in the kitchen. "Now go heat yourself some real food instead of Pizza all the time. April brought us some of thoes Healthy Choice Meals, and there really good. There's a few more pasta one's." Donnie said with a smile.  
Mikey took the microwave from Donnie, being careful not to drop it but made a face at the mention of 'healthy' stuff. "Blech! Dude, those things are way gross..." he complained but took the microwave to the kitchen before he would get another lecture from Don about his eating habits. He could find something waaaaay better than those 'cheap-o' meals that come from a box.  
Donnie however had heard Mikey, and slightly frowned. "You wouldn't know good if it came up and bit you on the tail. And there not gross, they tast like actual food!" Donnie argued.  
Raphael was in the dojo hitting away at his punching bag, getting some work out in before Leonardo decides he hasn't worked out enough.  
Mike still heard Don from the kitchen and snorted. "Yeah, right..." he said to himself as he plugged the newly repaired appliance back into the wall. "What does he know, anyway? I KNOW what I like." He grumbled a little bit more before seeking out the contents in the fridge. He had no intention of eating one of those other meals.  
Raphael, finished with his work out, heads into the kitchen to grab a water, "Hey guys, what's up?" He said smiling at them as he whips the towel on his face. "I need a shower."  
"I'm going back to work on the laptop." Donnie said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he walked back into his lab.  
"You should take a day off Donnie, stop working all the time," Raph tells him as he leaves the room. Walking into the kitchen he starts making something to eat.  
Leo smirked as his watched Donatello return to the lab; obviously his brother's were inventing new fun out of boredom. He finished the last few moves of his kata before calling out to his genius brother. "Donnie, did you actually let Mike touch something in your Lab?"  
Hearing Leo, Donnie smirked looking over his shoulder to him. "One even better. But I'll let him tell you."  
Raphael had found some pop tarts and slipped it into the toaster, drinking down some water.  
Mike rummaged through the fridge but looked up at Raph when he heard his voice. "Raphie, do we have anything good to eat around here?" Then he looked up at Leo and smirked. "Ha-ha, Leo! Funny!" Then he shut the door of the fridge and glanced over at the kitchen doorway. "For your information, bro, I fixed something."  
"That's amazing! And Donnie isn't repairing his lab this time either. I'm impressed with your restraint and self-growth." He smiled pleasantly and Leo tried he really really tried. He couldn't help raising an eyebridge in ironic teasing. "So, the half-life after it explodes should be short?"  
"Hey!" Mike glared at Leo. Doesn't anyone appreciate him and his major accomplishment? Apparently not. It was a real bummer, too, because he was considering doing something nice for everyone. Oh, well. Their loss.  
Raphael sits down at the table to eat his pop tart as he hears it pop from the toaster. He goes back to the fridge to get some orange juice and pours a glass of that as well. He smiles as he semi hears them from the kitchen, and glances up at Mikey, "I just found some pop tarts, that's all I could find. Unless you want eggs. We have those." Chuckles at Mikey; "Sure you did. I'll believe it when I see it."  
Leo couldn't help the laugh that started to come up but he stifled it quickly on hearing Raphael's comment. "We're very glad Donnie's lab is intact and you returned something to useful service." He nodded perfunctory praise. "I'm quite sure the Poptarts could wait until after you ate the eggs."  
Donnie had left the door to his lab open, listening to his brother's talk as he worked on the laptop. At the moment he wasn't hungry, which was why he kept working despite what Raph said about taking a break.  
Mike pouted further. "But I did, bro! Look!" His hand shot out and pointed to the microwave. "Try it out and see, Raphie-boy."  
"No thanks, I'm good. Maybe offer to Donnie. Not sure he's had anything to eat." Raph looks up at him from his food, as he finishes, then looks at the microwave, "Yah, nope not trying those. I'll stick to what I've got."  
Leo nodded. "If you have to cook, I'm sure you or I can scramble an egg without too much going wrong. Microwave omelettes might not go off too badly. And you need something other than just junk and sugar in your stomach Raphael. And I'm sure Mike has better food plans than that brewing. But, I think it would be nice to have something cooked over a campfire back at the farm again." Just can't help his smirk at the suggestion only shared with Splinter this morning over tea.  
Mike's self-confidence hit an all-time low. He was used to the constant teasing, but his brothers underestimated his abilities yet again. Except for Donnie. But, even then, he doubted Donnie thought he could really do it. He had shown them all just how good he was with appliances. Why couldn't they see that? At least Leo seemed to make an attempt for someone to use the microwave he fixed. Then he'd show 'em all that he wasn't just a doofus. "I'll do it. I'll cook the eggs."  
Raphael frowns slightly at Leo, "See Mikey said he'd cook the eggs," gets up from the table, "I'll eat something else for lunch that's not a pop tart." Raphael said cleaning up his mess at the sink. Looks over at Mikey, "I'm sure you make fine scrambled eggs bro." Tries to encourage him a little.  
Leo sees that again sensible suggestion completely bypass his hotheaded brother. Not that he had expected otherwise. "Maybe," rolls eyes and turns to focus on the brother actually listening and showing efforts to help out. " So, Mike, what needed replacement?" He felt more worried about it breaking down but not at the expense of letting Donatello off the hook for any repair possible.  
So Raph still didn't trust him. Fine. He could make the rest of them something; if they stopped making fun of him, that is. "Whatever, Raph," he said, rolling his eyes at his brother. Then he looked up at Leo. "Cool. So...how many do you want?"  
Raphael finishes his dishes, "I'm taking a shower. If you need me yell or shout or something. I may not hear you once the water is on." Looks at Leonardo, "Will there be training today?" Since he was already hot and sweaty he may wait it out longer if his brother had planned a training session with them.  
As Donnie worked in his lab, his brain went back to what Leo had said a few moment ago. The farm house. Standing he went to the door. "To be honest it has been awhile since we've been to the farm house. It'd be really nice there this time of year." Donnie said, being the time of year was early summer still.  
Leonardo nodded, glad one of his brother's could see his suggestion made sense. "Even so, I thought if we wanted to go up to the Farm maybe we would need that time to pack up. I think we can be up there by dark if we really moved."  
"Count me in, so long as father knows we're going." Donnie said with a wide smile. It'd be really nice to get out of the lair and into the open air again for awhile.  
Okay, so...making eggs was out. Going to the farmhouse did sound like a good idea. Mike liked wandering around the woods. "I'm in to!"  
Raphael turns to look at them before leaving the room to take a shower; "Farmhouse trip sounds great. I'd like to get out of the lair." He smiles at them, as he looks over at Leonardo. "So that means no training today then right?" Grins teasingly.  
Leonardo nodded sedately at Raphael's query, "Lucky you, you get to wear that poptart until we get to the farmhouse and then I'll work it off you. I'm glad Sensei suggested it this morning during tea." He made sure to reassure Don.  
Donnie let out a happy low giggle as he went over to Mikey, excited about this trip. "Slap a poptart on me bro. Blueberry."  
Mike grinned at Don. "You got it," he said, giving his brother a thumbs up, turning to the toaster. Then he went to go get a packet from the box and put both in the toaster, pressing the lever down.  
Raphael glares at Leonardo, "I can work it off on my own, thank you very much bro." Then smiles a little, "Actually the sugar boost is just what I need right now so I can give you a harder time on the way."  
Donnie couldn't keep the wide grin off his face, as he watched his brothers. "I'm taking my food into my room with me to pack. We should all start packing."  
Leo grinned, "Okay. It'll be your usual self, Raph? You'll all be pissed when I have you racing up and down hills panting.  
Raphael waves a hand in the air as he laughs on his way towards the bathroom for a shower, "I can out run you any day Leo." Challenges him as he enters the bathroom to get ready.  
"Oh I'd love to see that." Donnie said low with a smirk as he looked to Mikey.  
Mike smirked and waited for the poptarts to finish, drumming his fingers on the counter. He was quite amused by the teasing between Raph and Leo. Hey, at least they weren't fighting this time. Maybe this little trip would be a good thing for all of them. Finally, the toaster spit the pastries out and Mike put them on separate plates and handed one to Don. "Here ya go, bro. Nice and hot."  
"Sweet. Thanks Mikey." Donatello said as he took his plate and then headed to his room.  
Raphael slips into the bathroom finally after a work out and breakfast. He didn't care about the pop tart he'd lose the calories after one training session anyways. Enjoying the warm water he cleans himself. Once they got there, he'd prefer a nice long swim in the pond.  
He just headed back to Splinter's room to confirm it was long past time for them all to head out to the Farm. "It was a good idea, Sensei. We're going to pack instead of train. We should be on the farm by dark."  
Mike gave Don a small grin. "Welcome, Don." Then he took the other poptart over to the table and sat down in a chair. "Why's everyone in such a hurry to leave?" he asked softly to the empty kitchen as he enjoyed his little snack. He would start getting ready as soon as he was done eating.  
Raphael had finished his shower, and had ventured back off towards his room to pack for the trip, making sure to bring rain gear and warm gear in case of the weather. Packing it all into a large bag he headed out into the main lair to wait.  
"Indeed, Leonardo. But do not worry, you'll have plently of time to train once you've reach the farmhouse. After all that is why you all are going. To train out in the forest and become better ninja's." Splinter said as he walked up to Leo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with a smile.  
He smiled down at his furry father, "If I'm not on them about what they are feeding themselves, who knows what they will feed me next? I figure it's better to of repeated than forgotten entirely. And as you say some training in the fresh air again will be good. I'll be packed shortly. Let us know if you want to join us by shellcell. We can always send someone to fetch you." He gave a respectful bow before taking his leave.  
Finally, Mikey finished his food then went to go get ready after dumping the trash in the wastebasket on the way out of the kitchen. He had no idea how long they would be gone and Mikey couldn't take much along with him, so he only took the essentials. And maybe a comic book or two.  
"Know that I will not be joining you and your brother's, my son. That is why you four are going on your own." Splinter said with a small smile. "But you had better call twice a day." he said quickly, sternly.  
"Sure thing, Sensei," Leonard called back amiably. He grabbed the bag he had packed and ditched in a storage closet earlier. "I'll be sure to let you know regular updates on all our progress." He turned to Raphael to continue his earlier teasing, "I bet I start out by doing a 30 second better run than you do."  
Raphael raises an eyebrow at Leonardo as he sees him approach him, "Oh you do, do yah? We'll see about that." Smirks at him as he is glad for the challenge, "Then after that run, we'll do a swim. Cause I can pull in 100 laps in a half an hour or less."  
After gathering the things he wanted to take, Michelangelo went over to his closet to grab a medium-sized duffle bag and stuffed everything he possibly could inside it. Unfortunately, he still had too much and not everything would fit. "Aw, man," he said in a small pout to himself and subtracted a few items from the pile. If only he didn't have to bring so many darned clothes. He usually didn't wear them, but since they were going topside, it was best to put some on and take a few extra things just in case.  
Donatello however was packing smart, he'd make sure they had a large first-aid kit, as well as micro headsets for long distance communication.  
Leonardo grinned that Raphael was raising to the bait, "I'm sure you will on the short side of the lake."  
"Ha! You wish," Raphael said holding out his hand to shake on it, "Let's shake on it. Loser gets to lead the training sessions for a week."  
Leonardo narrowed his eyes, but it's not a bad idea either. Might even be more fun than having to lead them himself and allow him the excuse to let go and have a vacation. "Deal." He shakes harshly, locking eyes and tightening grip before letting go.


	2. Unforeseen Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Turtles make their way to the farm unexpected company awaits them. What will happen? Read and Find out!

Chapter 2  
Having packed a few more things in his large duffel bag, Donatello had walked out just when Raph had made the bet, looking to Leo. Donatello wasn't sure about this as he watched the two shake on it.  
Mikey was still trying to shove the last of the things in his bag. It wasn't easy, but he managed to get it closed finally. Then he finished getting ready and left his room with the bag in hand. "I'm ready too, bros!"  
Leo grinned at his brothers. "This is shaping up to be a great little relaxing trip." Pulling the keys out of a side pocket. "I'm calling shotgun. We should make good time." He already had the roadmaps in his bag.  
Raphael looks at Leonardo as he pulls out the keys, "So if your calling shotgun, who's driving?" Smirks at him, as he looks between Mikey and Donnie. "I would guess a no to Mikey."  
Mike frowned at that. "Hey! I'm not THAT bad of a driver, you know." Once again, it looked like Mike got the short end of the stick. Oh, well. At least it was like a mini-vacation to the farmhouse. He could have a lot of fun up there.  
"Don't look at me. You know I don't do the highways and interstates." Donatello said sternly.   
Slinging an arm across the back of Mike's shell, Leonardo pulled him close, "I'm more than happy to let you drive but, someone else has to go digging for your snacks when you get peckish on the long roads." He'd lost a few years to the licorice swerve that one time.  
Donatello couldn't hold back the burst of laughter.  
Takes the keys, "Fine, I'll drive," Glares at Leonardo, "Just cause I had that pop tart your gonna rub it in my face the ride there. I see how it is." Pauses as he heads out to the van, "Remember I'll be the one to beat your sorry ass in that run and that swim. Then we'll see who's hungry later." Smirks after that.  
"Sorry Leo, but I am betting on Raph at the swim." Donatello said as he followed after Raph.   
Mike let out a snort at what Leo said. So he got hungry on the way. Was that a crime? He looked over at Raph when he took the keys. Yep, foiled again. "Whatever..." Then he headed out after Don and Raph.  
Leo smirked back at both his doubting siblings. "I don't doubt you are, you'll still be wrong. Want to bet chores on this?" He noted Mike's dis-ease but, knew he'd find reasons to perk up at the farm.  
Raphael shakes his head at Leonardo as he starts the van up and pulls out of the garage after everyone piles in, "No, I'd like to bet something else, but I'm still thinking of what it would be. Either that or cooking for me for a week." Grins at him.  
"I'd take the cooking. Leo's great at the Sushi." Donnie said, resting an arm on the back of the driver's seat.  
Mike took his seat in the back and reclined it as much as he could. He might as well get comfortable. It was gonna be a long ride to the farmhouse. He kept his bag close to him so he could dive in there if he wanted something to entertain him once the scenery became too dull for him.  
"Hey what do you think, Mike?" Donnie said looking to his bro, lightly patting him on a leg. "What should Leo do for Raph if Raph wins?"  
"You already have a wager to lose, Raph. We can come up with something else for your next wager. Don and Mike can decide their own terms still." He grinned at Don's compliment as he buckled in. Leo's hand smoothly dipped into his bag without looking and came up with the map to lead them out of the city. "You cannot want to take that stupid underpass you like, it'll be chaos right now Raphael.  
Mikey thought it over for a few moments. So many thoughts came to mind. But, most of them were things that he, himself, would hate doing. Leo could probably do them without breaking a sweat. And maybe not breaking anything else, for that matter. "Maybe...throwing out training for the day?" he asked, hopeful.  
Looks over at Leonardo then looks ahead; "So where is the detour then Leo?" Raph said as he glanced back at the road, "I don't want chaos or backed up traffic. I want smooth sailing."  
"Oh burn. That be hard for Leo." Donnie smirked wanting to see what Leo and Raph thought on it. "Could you even do that Leo? Not train for a WHOLE day?"  
Pointing out the highlighted path on the map to Raph, Leo turned to look over his shoulder at Mikey, his smile enigmatic. "I'm sure I could manage it, if I was sufficiently distracted." He locked eyes with Mike and gave a small smirk, eyes holding a very personal challenge.  
Turning down the path Leo pointed at Raph had also heard Mikey's challenge, "Now warn me much further in advance Leo, if there's any other traffic delays." Looks at him as he keeps driving down the road. Turns on the radio.  
Seeing the look Leo was giving Mikey, Donatello wisely kept his mouth shut.  
Turning back to the map again, Leonardo continued as if he'd only been answering with the usual brotherly jests. I think we will be fine the rest of the trip, Raph." He kept his head buried in the map for a while.  
Raph nodded to him as he kept driving, "Good, cause I don't want anything to happen on the way there." Glances in the review mirror in the back at Don and Mikey, then the road behind them. Only seeing a few cars far behind them as they travel.  
Like Mikey, Donatello also settled into his seat. Getting comfortable, he rested his head back. Might as well try to get a bit of sleep. Donatello was already feeling tired as it is, though he did his best to hide it from the other's.  
Mike smirked back at Leo then settled back into his seat. He glanced out the window to watch the world go by.  
Leonardo enjoyed the bantering and the quiet as his brother's settled into the long drive. Arriving at the final road to the Farmhouse shortly before dark. "Does the road look used to you, guys?" He looked back at Mike, knowing Raph could see with or without headlights.  
Michelangelo had ended up dozing off on the way and he barely heard Leo's voice. "Huh?" he asked sleepily then yawned and stretched once. "Are we there yet?" Nope, he didn't hear the exact question.  
Looking out the window as he turns on the brights to see more detail in the road, Raphael looks over at Leo. "Maybe Casey and April are up here as well?" He said with a shrug as he drives down the road. Hears Mikey yawn and smiles; "We are almost there. Not much longer bro."  
Normally a light sleeper, Donatello only woke after the Van hit a pot hole, causing it to shake. "Huh? What happened?" he asked still sleepy.  
"Obviously, we got you out of the Lair just in time, Don. You must have been working yourself ragged to sleep the whole trip." He grinned, "You missed Raphael singing along to bubblegum pop on the radio," Leo added in exaggerated tones only because Raph should be inordinately irked by the very accusation.  
Mike chuckled at the mention of Raph singing. "Man, you should've woken me up, bro. I would've paid to see that." He smirked at Raph in the rear-view mirror.  
Raphael, though he does sing, he'd never in front of any of his brothers, as he looks over at Leo with a glare, "If I ever did sing, it wouldn't be that annoying dumb ass song, and not in front of any of you." Reaches over to turn on the radio, "I'd rather listen to ACDC, and I know that won't keep you asleep," Smirks at them as he turns it up. "Time to wake up everyone."  
"I'm fine. Just stayed up late and didn't get much sleep." Donatello said not wanting Leo to worry over him. "Uh...Not so loud, Raph." Donnie said as he stood up rubbing at his head.  
Wincing Leo then reached over and adjusts the volume himself, "Yes, that was unnecessary Raph. We haven't all been boxed across the ears as often as you have by Sensei."  
Donatello did laugh at that comment.  
"Dude, you called that loud, Leo?" Mike himself had his stereo's volume turned up waaaaay louder than that when he was in his room.  
Looking over his shoulder Leo gives Mikey a pained look.  
"I don't normally, but you were pissing me off, so I had to annoy you some how, and my mission is complete with the radio turned up." Raph said grinning at them as he drives. "Shouldn't be long now. Hopefully another ten minutes or so we'll be there."  
"Wait...." Don said as he looked out the front window. "Stop the van." Donatello said suddely, dead serious, having now noticed the tracks in the dirt road.  
Raphael had stopped the van suddenly. "What Donnie?"   
Mike is nearly thrown from his seat from the abrupt stop. "Whoa! Warn a guy, would you?" He gave a glare in Don's direction. "Where's the fire, Don?"  
As soon as the van stopped Donatello had gone outside, checking over the tracks. Testing the dirt with a finger, he started to look around. "We've got comapny. Military. Hide the van." Donatello said very serious, quickly standing to look at his brother's.  
"See?" Immediately vindicated, then worriedly Leo followed Don, hears what he says outside, "Do what he says Raph, we can take a hike from here."  
Mike frowned then got up from his seat. "Are we taking our stuff with us?" Because he sure as shell didn't want to leave his valuables behind. His bag was compact enough that he wouldn't have too much trouble carrying it.  
"Alright, calm down will yah." Drives the van off to the side of the road in some trees and bushes. Then gather's his things Raphael existed the van. "Is that good for you?"  
Leonardo nods, tossing a few extra branches over noticeable points on the van. "I'm just grabbing things that would be damaged or identify us if found." Ditches a few things and stuffs them under the seat. " Carry what you want but, this has just become a stealth exercise."  
"Quiet!" Donatello whispered in a hiss, as he saw that the tracks lead to the house.  
With that settled, Mike nodded and pulled out his bag. He would carry everything with him. He had what he called 'precious cargo' inside his bag and he wasn't going to risk losing it.  
Once Raph finished with helping Leo with the van, he met up with the others and nods. Glances at them and then at the tracks frowning not understanding why military would be all the way out here. Raphael didn't want to mess with military, but did want to know why they ventured way out here at their farmhouse. Looking across the way to see if he can see anything else he follows his brothers in silence.  
With a roll of his eyes and shake of the head and added facepalm, Donatello looked to Leo.  
Leonardo's face goes grim, making hand signs to direct the others in a flanking move that would allow them to skirt around the farmhouse to the back porch. Pairs Mike with Raph and stays by Donatello's side.  
Raph frowned that he had to be paired off with Mikey. He would rather it be Leo or Donnie, but he nods and does as he's told as he follows instructions. He also moves closer towards the house as they pair off. Keeps a close eye out for anything. Weapons ready and phone on him as well.  
Mike was semi-okay with the team-up, but this wasn't the time to crack jokes, unfortunately. He lugged his bag with him, but it was starting to get heavy. "Hey, Raph? I don't think anyone's here but us turtles," he whispered as he looked around, finally setting his bag down as he peered around the corner of the house.  
Donatello was silent as he went with Leo. As he made it to the farmhouse, his eyes narrowed as he saw several military Humvee's parked in the front of the house.  
Mike, looking to the farmhouse, knew they had a serious problem on their hands. Their one "safe place" was being overun by the military. So much for a nice vacation. "Oh, man..." Mike whispered as he peered around the corner of the house after he set his bag down that was starting to make it's true weight known.  
Leo grimaced as he kneeled down next to Don, looking at the unwelcome visitors. He leans in close to Don's head to whisper questions to him, voice barely louder than a breath. "Capabilities? Mission goals?"  
Looking back to Mikey Raphael also checks out the place seeing the military humvee's he frowns, as he whispers to Mikey. "What the hell are they doing here? Did Casey join up and not tell us?" wonders since he hasn't spoken to him in a while. Keeping safe, he remained in the shadows with his brother as they keep watch.  
"I need to get a closer look to find out." Donatello whispered back to Leo as he silently looked the vehicle over with his eyes.  
Leonardo follows Don like a shadow of a ghost.  
Mike looked at Raph and shrugged, shaking his head. It was possible, but not likely. And Mike was pretty sure the number of Humvees surrounding the area was a bit overkill. "What are we gonna do, bro?" He whispered back.  
Donatello pointed to the front Humvee's tires, "Not off-roading quality," finger moving to the top of the third immense vehicle, "All weather science lab with satellite connection and", he leans the other way around the tree to point at the front door, "they were polite enough to post a military requisition but that might mean they only just called Casey to borrow the buildings" Don said as he matched grim eyes with Leo. "Geek squad with limited escort." On the door an 'Eminent domain' was written on the notice.  
He growled in frustration, hand signing to complete their circle and rendezvous with the others. Leo led the way this time.  
Raphael looked back over at Mikey, and bites his lip with worry as well. "I'm not sure what to do now bro. Just wait till we hear from Leo and Don." Glances around the area to find them. Sees some figures not too far away in the shadows. Hoping its them and not guards.  
Mike nodded and glanced around again. Well, they couldn't stay there, that was for sure. He sighed heavily, looking for any signs of Leo and Donnie. Unfortunately, said brothers were on the opposite side of the vehicle so Mikey didn't have a visual of either of them yet. But apparently Raph did or at least saw someone because Mike followed his gaze. "Is...is that...?"  
As Donatello moved silently with Leo to make his way around the house, he had to pause in the tree tops, becoming silent. Walking right below him where human Military soldier's, carrying weapons in there hands and on there sides. What's strange was that the weapons being carried were tranquillizers. Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Donatello's heart skipped a beat as he saw Raphael climb down from a tree. 'No...' he whispered.  
Soft litany of abuse filters up from the last man in the group, "Lorenzo, I swear ta whatever chin dragging god you believe in, next time I say why don't we try the next farm. We TRY the Next farm. I have no idea what hell those Things in the pictures come from and You manage to find the one family they bonded with-- the house is probably empty because they ate them, too." He glanced about trigger finger obviously twitchy. His voice began a whiney singsong, "Now the geeksquad is all, find the Kamis. Look for signs of when they emigrated from Japan." He snorted, softly. "Yeah, like that came over on a boat without frightening everyone off."  
Lorenzo gave a glare as he looked over his shoulder. "Shut Up, Hewwie. There's something in the trees that way." Nods towards a red streak he's tracking through the treeline, he bends down to get a stable position for a shot.  
The other two Military men fan out to ensure clear shots and also begin tracing the glimmer of color.  
"Heh," smirks and fires off a shot, sure before double checking. "That's how it's done my friends." Lorenzo stands smugly with gun on hip while the other two bolt to track the darted "animal".  
"Mikey, we need to move now...." Raphael grunts as he falls the rest of the way down out of the tree. Pulling out the dart he glares at it, and shakes his head feeling himself getting weak. "Mikey run...!" Raph shouts loudly blowing their location as he tries to remain in control before the drug takes him. First his vision blur. Looking out across the yard he spots the men. Raph gives a warning growl and glare at them before he is out cold. Hopes that Mikey will listen to him and run.  
Mike's eyes were as wide as saucers when the shots rang out -- just narrowly missing both of them. Then another shot hit its mark and Raph fell from the tree. Mike looked on in horror, wanting to call out to his brother but didn't want to draw attention to himself. Especially if he needed to get help. For now, Mike stayed put but was looking for something to throw to draw the men away from his brother as they got closer and closer to the now-unconscious Raph. That was the thing that sucked being up in a tree. There wasn't anything he could throw that wouldn't attract attention to himself as he tried to get it. And getting out of the tree was out of the question. The area was surrounded by those three dudes. Needless to say, Mike felt pretty helpless right now.  
The other two approach the green figure on the ground, the spring going from their step as they hear a possibly intelligent bellow. "Shit, Doohee... didjya hear that?" a step later brought the equally intelligent comment, "Holeee! It's huge!"  
Leo winces hearing Raphael hit the forest floor. Can see Mikey pinned in his tree. Just one of the many reasons he had kept Don and him to the intertwined trees or the ground. "Why is it Always Raphael? Call Casey and see if they have any clue about this bunch of idiots. I'm going to help." He ghosted off in a wide arch to try his luck.  
With a silent snarl, Donatello withdrew three throwing stars, each one sailing right past each Man by mere inches, before either logging in the side of the house or a tree. It was meant as a scare tactic.  
Hewwie freaks out and drops to a knee on top of Raphael. Gun sighted and twitching in multiple directions, aims straight up, "Their in the trees, man!" Eyes widened, he squeezes off a round without realizing his placement directly under the other newly darted figure.  
Lorenzo races for his teammates gun also out but aiming farther out in the woods as he approaches. "Dart them before they can kill us!"  
Mike was desperately trying to hide himself more into the tree, but one of the guys decided to shoot up into it and it just grazed Mike's arm. It wasn't enough to have the tranquilizer take effect, but it was enough to cause Mikey to lose his balance and with a scream he fell out of the tree and landed on the 'shooter'.  
Leonardo had never felt quite the desperate need to cuss as in this moment. "Nobody follows orders and we get to spend the first day of the vacation nursing hang overs. Great one, Donnie. Stealth exercises, complete fail." Tries to run silently. "No!" Leo shouted, Loosing it on seeing Mike fall from the tree on the human who shot straight up.  
Donatello had to move to keep from being hit by a dart, as he did so he sprang away from the tree and into the shadows of another. Don watched in horror as Mikey feel out of the tree he had been in and landed among the humans. "Mikey!!" He shouted in fear. Now was the time to act and no longer hide. Leaping out from the tree, Donatello landed in front of Doowee and with his bow knocked the tranquilizer gun well into the bushes.  
Knocked completely clueless, Doowee drops the weapon and breaks into freaked screaming.  
Lorenzo was shocked still as he watched the new kami disarm his teammate, and the other attack the one who revealed his location. "Shit!" He shouted as he tried to backpedal and lands on his butt, finger squeezing off a shot.  
"Ow!" Doowhee shouted his wrist tweaked as he's disarmmed, frozen in terror by the sudden attack. Then, does the stupid thing and tries to go for Hewwie's gun. Busy trying to breathe.  
Mike was stunned but still conscious as he rolled off the guy, muttering an apology just out of instinct. He heard Don's voice but couldn't find him right away and Mike's own vision was swimming. He glanced down at his leg and saw a tranquilizer dart embedded in his thigh. "Oh, no..." He scrambled to find cover, but it was really too late. Mike was completely vulnerable now.  
Tries to dart to Mike's side, ready to defend him, ignoring the sound of clatter coming from above, until a sharp pain embeds itself in his forearm. Leo rushed to join Mike as his vision begins to gray. Finally Leo noticed the dart that had landed point-first in his swordarm.  
So busy with Doowee Donatello had momentarily forgotten about Lorenzo, as his attention had focused to Mikey and Leo.  
Lorenzo finally stops skidding in the soft loam, tracking the irate... turtle attacking his only upright team member.  
Doowhee was to busy screaming to get the gun trained on the turtle before him, still tugging the strap out from under Hewwie.  
It was getting harder and harder to stay awake as the seconds passed. Mikey was aware of Leo getting shot with the dart, but couldn't do anything about it. His breathing became more labored and he grasped onto Leo's good arm to hold himself up. "Leo...can't stay awake." His voice was slightly above a whisper.  
Leonardo, as the drug rushed through his vains, hugged Mike strongly to himself. "S-sorry, so sorry." At least Splinter wasn't there to see this complete failure. Already starting to lose feeling in legs and arms, slumps down next to berry bushes and passes out.  
"Night night, sweatheart," Lorenzo smirked as he pulls the trigger, gun aimed at the tall kamis shoulder.  
Mike went down with Leo, unconscious by the time he hit the ground.  
Doowhee spots the tranq dart suddenly appearing in the creatures uper arm. Still wailing like a pansy.  
Donatello had grabbed Doowhee by the front of his cloths, easily lifting the upper part of him off the ground. But as he was getting ready to knock the man unconscious, he felt the prick of a dart enter his raised arm. Looking to it, he already felt the effects of the drug working in his body. Dropping Doowhee, Donatello took a few steps back dropping to his knees. A few seconds later Don was on his side, with a moan.  
As soon as Doowhee's body lifted into the air, he wetted his pants. Being let go he stumbles away panting in panicked mutters as the creature actually goes down. "Please tell me that's all of them... Dear God in heaven. Four is enough!"  
Hewwie groans loudly, not really coming to as just stops playing dead. "Someone tell me if that's my rib sticking out of my kidney or is there just a rock happy to see me?" Knows he's uninjured, just well-walloped. "Get me up, you hyena voiced idiots."  
"I took down two. I get to stand guard while you two hauls those things to the geeksquad on the stretchers." Shakey nods from both, likely to insist on guarding the geeksquad as well after this fight.  
Doowhee gets the stretcher out and is only reassured by Lorenzo covering them both with the tranq gun.  
Hewwie eventually gets up on his own with many exagerated stretches and groans, although a few of the pops sound impressive. Helps take the first tranq'ed creatures feet and move the strecther under it. "I bet this is the female. It's the biggest."  
"Nuh-uh. The one that was trying to eat my face has more torso. Better for having the kids, betcha a $50." Doowhee stated.  
Lorenzo snarled. "Could you two walking toetags just shut up? I'm listening for another ambush." Snarls at his buddies. Whipcord frame at high alert.  
"Now I know it's a guy, a girl woulda took one look at yer ugly mug and run away screaming. Lorenzo, call it in to the geeks that we got their goody bag and if they want it fresh they better come out here to help before it gets fresh with us again." Hewwie said as he poped his bullshaped neck and gives a wince. He maybe in charge but still lazy enough to want to ride out his military time doing the least possible, a fact easily seen in his waistband.  
Doowhee Snorts, " You're going to wake up face down in a outhouse you know. You keep using those sexist call names and she is going to drug you up and lead you off a cliff." Babyfaced, but not exactly stupid.  
Lorenzo smirked as he takes out the squads radio, and drawls into it. "Hey sweetcheeks... We got something for you out here.~" Chuckles at his friends.  
"I warned you, man." Shrugging Doowhee continues to help lay out the creatures on stretchers. Has to fetch a spare from a truck to get all four.  
~"It had better not be another call about Doowhee getting poison ivy on his balls again. I'm not cleaning it this time, he can go fuck himself." A male voice said over the radio in a serious tone.  
All four turtles had been disarmed swiftly. Wrists restrained by plastic pull cords.   
Doowhee mimes a kick at Hewwie, " I still owe you for that friggen prank!"  
Chuckling madly, Hewwie did a pisspoor job at ducking, establishing higher rank or maintaining discipline. "Don't piss on the things and I can't ditch ya in them!"  
Mouths at Hewwie over Doowhee's head,'That was a good one!' He snickers, then speaks blandly to the radio again, "That's a negative, Stiff Collar. We got a four pack of greenies. You might want to help move them to a more secure location. They scared the piss out of Doowhee. Oh, bring fresh pants."  
~"Repeat that again. I didn't quiet hear that."~ the voice over the radio said in slight disbelief.  
"Hey!" Doowhee shouted turning a wounded glare on Lorenzo, couldn't be more than 20 and that's if he can grow a five'o'clock shadow.  
Lorenzo suddenly wiped around, "D'ya hear that?" Let's the others scramble for their weapons before letting off the hook, " huh, must be nothing..."  
Lorenzo replies to the radio, "You sent us out looking for the things two days ago, just because of the stupid pictures. Don't play dumb when we actually fetch. Now, put Haute Stuff on the radio, she owes me for this one. And set up some kind of serious caging, they were well armed and seemed rather pissed off, I want them locked down securely." He fingered his color, the red and the blue attired ones looked like they were armed to kill.  
~"Confirm last statement. I swear if this is a joke all three of you are going to wish you never even had a penis!"~ the voice over the radio called out getting very agitated, this time a womans.  
Hewwie could not stop the chuckles that left him, clucthing his weapon to a bruised rib, "Jokes on the eggheads, huh?"  
Lorenzo smiles, " Ahh, your dulcet tones warm my heart every time." Gives an exaggerated sigh. "I'm going to win you over, sweetcheeks."  
~"Like hell you are! I've have better fun with cunts then I would with your dick! Now Do you have the turtles or not?"~ the woman's toned asked again still agitated at having been kept waiting.  
"Absolutely! We got them with the tranqs. And may I say it's been wonderful hearing you without the usual threats of filing sexual harassment reports. We're making progress!" Lotenzo clicked off the radio, still braying in laughter.  
~"Then bring them in!"~ the woman's voice called out from Hewwie's radio.  
Hewwie jumps a little, honestly a little scared of the woman. Fumbles the radio then answers, "They're huge! I hope the stretchers will keep from dumping them on the ground with only two carriers. And I ain't leaving us unguarded around here while moving them inside in case more come along and want to skewer us with their fancy Japanese weaponry. Send out Stiffie and Sky High. Then prepare to batten down the hatches."  
The three men continue to guard the four creatures, until joined by the male scientists. The new pair including a stiff necked sour faced male and a jubilant man with a beaded necklace. In short order, all four turtles were rounded up and moved inside. The uncertainty of their fate seems not to dampen the spirit of the 5 humans who continue to tease and hassle each other.


	3. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught and caged, secrets are revealed about the brothers that not all of them knew. Will this change things among them or will their bonds be just as strong?

Chapter 3

Just coming to a low groan sounded, "What was the number of the bus that hit me?" Leo said low.  
"So its true. You can speak." Stanson said walking up to Leo's cage, making sure to keep out of arms reach. "The drug must have been a little stronger in your system, then in the others."  
Donatello remained quiet, as he watched from his tiny cage, unable to stand, his hands restrained in steel cuffs.  
Mikey slowly came to, but his head felt really fuzzy from the drug wearing off. He tried moving, but he wasn't able to go far, blinking down at his hands that were in steel cuffs. "What the--?" He gave the room a panicked look as he tried to find out where they were. "Where are we? Guys?"  
Raphael, was slowly coming to. He heard voices, and his brother Leo. He tried to move but finds he's restrained and in a cage. Jerks awake as he hates being tied down. Violently Raph thrashes at the bindings that hold him. "Where the hell are we?" Looks around to find his brother, "Donnie, Leo..., Mikey..." Panics as his eyes widen in his new surroundings.  
Leonardo immediately plays dumb. Then rolls eyes as his brother's start to give up information freely, shouts the Japanese terms for 'silence', then 'four'. He locks eyes with the head scientist, glaring a challenge at him.   
"Remain calm, or I'll have to sedate you to keep you from harming your selfs." Stanson said being serious, looking to the other's then back to Leo. "Multilingual. Incredible." he said with a wide smirk.  
Donatello also had an irritated look on his face, as Mikey and Raph gave away the fact they could speak. "I have been." Donatello said back in Japanese.  
Mike looked directly at Leo, shutting up immediately then looked at the scientist. He wondered what these people were going to do with them. Were they just some experiments to them? What kind of tests would be done? Sooooooo many questions....  
Raphael heard Leo's voice again and nodded towards him as he tried to focus on something else than where they were. For the mean time he just listens, until he is spoken to. While also remembering to speak in Japanese.  
"Good." Stanson said, seeing that all three had calmed. "I would hate to see you hurt your selfs."  
Height pulls away from a printer with a handful of papers, "The bloodwork is started, interesting results so far. You might want to look more in-depth at one or two Dr. Stanson." Gives the captured four not a glance.  
Stanson said nothing as he walked over to Height to look over the results. "To be honest I'm not that surprised when it came to the red masked one. It is common among turtles."  
Leaning into the bars, Leo focused a icy glare on the main Doctor, "Do you really think you are the first one who attempted to keep us caged? It's rather culturally ingrained to ensure there are no witnesses." Watches to see the result of the implied threat, wondering if Bishop was only a room or two away.  
Height was quiet, all ears, then cheerfully returns to the blinking machines against the wall.  
"I assure you, if it where my decision you wouldn't be." Stanson said looking to Leo. "Yes. I would imagine so with the training you've no doubt had and the weaponry we found on you." Stanson said, clearly aware he was among true trained warriors.  
Raphael listened between the man and Leonardo, also over heard another man further away. Glances at his chains and growls frustrated. Looks up at the man, and then towards Leonardo speaking in Japanese; "What did he mean common among turtles? What do they want Leo?"  
Leonardo sighed impatiently, trust Raph to pinpoint his own name. Mutters back in Japanese, "Nevermind, nothing matters but getting them to understand this was a big mistake. No names!"  
Raphael listened between the men and Leonardo, and frowns, "You son of a bitch!" Says in Japanese, "What's so common among us, what do you want?" Glares out of his cage at the men. Raphael looking back over at Leonardo and sees him in his cage, hearing him state not to use names speaks in Japanese again, "Okay..."  
Stanson hearing the red masked turtle looked to him, from his spot next to Height. "Incredible. You've managed to affect hypermasculine traits to use as a protective measure for your voice." Stanson said back in clear Japanese.  
Heights, though staying quiet actually looks interested and types down the notation.  
Okay, things were just getting a bit too weird for Mike. He blinked in confusion at Stanson, wondering what the heck he meant by that. Yet, he still remained quiet.  
Donatello however let out a low moan, looking to the floor in regret. He knows now, he should have told Raph the truth long ago.  
Raphael looks to the man with a glare, "What the hell are you talking about?" Says in japanese, hoonestly doesn't have a clue what the man is getting at. Just knows they found something out about him.  
Leaning into the bars, Leo drops the Japanese, "You don't talk to them or about them. You talk to me." Wills Raphael to be calm, not like anything else will change things.  
Stanson was quiet as he looked over Raphael. The turtle, it seems, really didn't know. "You really don't know, do you?" Stanson said pausing with a small grin. "Your a hermaphrodite, though by these results more on the female side then male."  
Raphael's eyes widen in shock, "I'm ah... That can't be true... I...., Says in English, too freaked out now, as he faints in the cage.  
Mike's eyes widened at what he heard. What did that mean, exactly? Was Raph really a girl? It was absurd and Mike couldn't believe it. Then he heard the thud as Raph fainted and Mike shook his head. Okay...maybe it was true.  
"He's not wrong, Leo." Donatello said softly, still looking to the floor.  
"Yes, and he's not the only one." Stanson said looking right at Donatello, with a very knowing look.  
Donatello slowly lifted his gaze to look defiantly at Stanson.  
Leonardo gasps, slumping next to the bars. Well that ... explains some things. Not really an explanation or others. Gulps and glares at the scientists, "It means nothing. We all know who we are in our family. Your tests establish nothing more than we have met your kind before."  
Mike kept trying to keep track of the conversation but it was no use. This was way over his head. It only confused him and when they were looking at Don strangely, it only made things worse. He asked the closest turtle next to him, nudging the bars. "What's he talking about?"  
"Raph and I are hermaphrodite's Mikey. Like Raph, my body is more female also. It's the reason we're a bit bigger then you and Leo." Donatello said ashamed, even guilty for not telling his brother's sooner. "It means we don't need a partner to...procreate." Donatello said his tone and eye's defiant once more as he looked at Stanson.  
"Indeed." Stanson said as he walked now just a little closer to Don's cage, bending to now be more even with the purple clad genius, still amazed at how intelligent they are.  
Mike only gave Don a blank stare. So...his brothers -- at least two of them -- could lay eggs? That was so wrong! And gross! And...so weird! But, he couldn't help but ask. "But...what about me, Don?"  
"You and Leo are full males." Donatello said looking to Mike in a comforting way.  
Leonardo though wasn't exactly comforted by this news.   
"Exactly." Stanson said sounding very pleased with this fact.  
Definitely an unexpected set of complications, Leo thought with dread.   
"Oh...okay." Mike nodded, but it still was quite the bombshell to hear about the other two. And, not only that, it raised one more question since it came up occasionally. "If...I'm all male, then does that mean I still have to wear dresses and stuff on missions? And teased for my scream?" He kept his voice down so hopefully no one else would be able to hear him outside of Don.  
Leonardo, hearing Mikey's comment let out low groans. He was more than ready to just bang head on the bars.  
Donatello couldn't stop the tiny chuckle, as he only gave him a reassuring smile. But that then changed as Stanson stood.  
Standing, Stanson walked over to Raphael's cage and opened it, checking over the turtle to make sure it was alright.  
Well, it wasn't an official answer, but the smile did make him feel a little better. Kinda. Then Mike's attention shifted to Stanson. "Hey! Leave him, uh her, uh... alone!" Mike didn't know why they were looking Raph over and his protective nature kicked in.  
Lunging at the cage instinctively, "Harm him, harm Any of them and you only seal your fate. You are not that hard to find even after you leave here." Leonardo's voice was ice, promising death, mayhem and steel.  
"If you were to be harmed, it'd have already happened." Stanson said only jumping slightly, while he looked to Leo. Yet still calm as he took out a stethoscope and checked over Raph's breathing.  
Gathering some medical tools Height was able to assist the lead scientist, hums appreciatively at Raph's physique.  
"I've got it!" Smithers said as she remerged into the room with a pair of beakers raised high, both containing a small amount of liquid. Red dot on one and purple on the other. "The formulas needed individual tweaks but, this should produce viable results."  
Leonardo just about had it. "Don't do it!" It was only the chains keeping him from shaking the cage harder. "We don't consent, we don't need your ideas of viable and we want to leave. You could have had our story from us before but you don't care about the truth. You can't experiment with us trying to find it out!"  
Giving a loud yelp Smithers quickly moved to the far side of the table, privately proud that she hadn't dropped the beaker either.   
Looking to Smithers, Stanson smiled as he stood. "Good." Now his attention went to the other 3 turtles. "What I am doing is not going to harm you. In fact, quiet the opposite." Stanson walked over to a set of controls, typing on a keyboard. A glass wall drops infront of the cage bars.  
Height sighs, shaking her head as she inputs a series of commands to the nearest computer, "This density should work." She said watching as a thin fine line of white fog starts entering the cages from the back wall.  
Mike still wasn't convinced that these people didn't want to harm them. Why else would they be in cages? Mike had seen enough monster movies to know that it wasn't a good sign if there were cages involved. And don't even get him started on the restraints. Mike was further alarmed when a white fog started pouring into the cell. Was it poisoned gas? Or something else. Either way, Mike didn't like it. "What are you doing?!"  
"Remain calm." Stanson said, watching as the glass went down on all but Raph's. There was no need to at the moment being he was still unconsious and fact he'd just been given a light sedative. No point wasting the gas on him.   
Raphael laid motionless on the cell floor breathing lightly. Unaware of what was transpiring around him. He could hear muffled sounds but nothing clear yet. His eyebrows frown as he is frustrated not being able to do anything. He wanted to help his brothers, and didn't want to think of what the evil scientist guy had said earlier. Desperately Raph wanted the cloudiness to clear so he could see his brothers and know they were alright.  
Twitching lightly in his drugged slumber, Leo would be very happy to seriously hurt that smug scientist. He obviously had some obstacles to work out to deal with it.  
Raph grunted slightly feeling the poke of the needle go into his arm. Still, he remained calm for the moment as he can hear more of what's going on. Not being able to move much at all he growls low because of that. Hearing Stanson more clearly, Raph groggily slowly opens his eyes. But remains silent as he watches the man move around the room. Quickly he notices the man is in his cell. Speaking in Japanese; "What did you do?" Raph asks of the human.  
"I gave you a light sedative and am checking to make sure you have no adverse reactions from it. You'll be aware of what's happening, but won't be able to move." Stanson said in English as he looked to Height.  
Height returned to the table side with a tray filled with a curious and disturbing array. The largest being a vaginal exam clamp.  
With a deep frown, Raphael starred at the man again, "What will I be aware of? Why are you doing this to me?" He growled moving his eyes around as he kept watch of where the man goes. Tries to move but the man is right. He can't move at all. Other than speak.  
"You'll soon find out." Stanson though wasn't without some compassion, as he put a good amount of KY jelly onto the clamp.  
"I want to know now." Raphael said in a demanding tone, glaring at the man as he tries to see more of what he is doing but movement is limited, letting out a growl upset by it all. "Where are my brothers?" Tries to search as far as he can to see where they are. If they are still in the same room.  
"Your siblings are here but unconscious." Stanson said as he then gently applied the jelly to Raph's cloacal.  
Places a dark plate into a holder under the table, Height looked to Stanson. "The x-ray plates are available if you need." She said in too chipper of a voice.   
Gently sticking a latex gloved finger inside the cloacal, he pulled it out after a minute. "Confirmed, penis inside the cloacal." Stanson said looking to Height.  
Raphael's eyes widen, as he watches helpless; "Get your god damn hands off of me..." Then glares at the man once more.  
Ignoring the turtle Height peers openly then remembers to take down a notation. "Sizable."  
Raphael grits his teeth at the man, "That's my personal space, damn it." Tries to move feeling uncomfortable as they check out his penis.  
Ignoring Raph, Stanson stood and looked over the x-rays.  
"Leo..." Raphael calls out hoping his brothers answered, "Donnie... Mikey..." Grunts trying to move again. Wonders how long he'll be like this. Tortured. Would rather have Donnie do this. Rather than a unknown crazy men.  
Tilting her head, Height nods, "The bloodflow looks appropriate for our needs on the vestigial oviduct."  
"For what needs...?" Raphael growled. He was used to smaller words translated from Donnie, wishes Leo or any of his brothers were awake right now.  
"Yes, this look perfect." Stason said as he walked over to the beakers and filled two needled syringes. Walking over to Raph he bent down behind him uncapping one of the syringes. Dabbing a alcohol swab right below where the shell connected to the plastron, Stason inserted the needle and injected the contents.  
"What looks perfect," Sees the man move closer to him, "Keep those away from me, Ahh...." Raph shouted his breathe heavy as he feels the needle. "Leo...." He calls out.  
Standing up, Stason walked over to Donatello's cage, opening it and giving him the same injection. "Now we wait to see what the results say in 24 hours."  
Hearing another cage door open Raphael's eyes narrow, "Leave them alone, don't touch them." He orders them.  
The injection Stason gave to Don had been from the beaker with the purple dot.  
"Oh, don't be a big baby. You need to provide a good example." Height said with a creepy smile as she psychologically dimples and pats Raph's shoulder.  
Raphael growls at him, "I'll show you once I can move. Don't touch me!" He shouts firmly as he watches the woman pat him.  
Walking back over to the computer, Stanson typed in a few notes into the records. "Injection will take anywhere from 24 to 48 hours for results of the oviducts. If successful, then impregnation is possible." Stason said softly to himself as he typed.  
"Oh hell no..." Raphael's eyes go wide and starts to panic hearing them as he feels faint again after everything he just went through and now hears this. "Leo...." Calls out before he passes out once more.   
"Oh, come on. Your kids are guaranteed to be cute!" Smithers said smiling.  
Stason's eye brow raised as he watched Raph once again feint. Which he found a bit odd but humorous considering the size of the turtle. "She has to be the sensitive one."  
Not wanting the others to be under any longer then need be Stanson collected his samples then give them the reverse drug.  
Mike was the first to start coming to. It wasn't as hard to wake up this time as it was with the dart. He was still disoriented, but his focus was better once he first opened his eyes. He saw the bars on the cage and immediately began panicking, sitting up quickly and looking around. He had forgotten he where he was. "Where am I?"  
"Still stuck in these damned cages, Mikey." Donatello groaned low, as he too was waking.  
At the moment Stanson and his assitants where out of the room. The four turtles left alone, though still very much caged.  
Raphael groans as he slowly comes to again. Opens his eyes as he slowly feels his muscles working again. "Hell what happened." Says out of it as he sits up. "I remember them doing something to me while you guys where out of it. But that is all I remember." Looks out the cage cell. Speaks in Japanese; "How are we going to get out of here?"  
"Leo?" Don called softly for his eldest brother but heard nothing. "Mikey, check on Leo if you can." Don said a little worried, but more then likely Leo was still out of it.   
Mike nodded and turned to look into Leo's cage. "Leo? Wake up, bro." Just like Don, Mike got no answer from his bro in blue. Mike shook his head and looked back at Donnie. "Nothing, Don."  
"Damn it..." Raphael said with a deep frown as he hears them and can see Leo laying on the floor of the cage. Looks over at Donnie, "they did something to you as well bro. I'm not sure what. They gave me a shot. I remember that much." Tells him as he looks over in his direction. "What do you think they want to do to us?"  
Donatello was quiet as he tried to get it together better. "I have some idea's, but I'd rather not say till I know for sure." Don said still really groggy as he leaned up against the wall dividing his cage from Raphs.  
That piqued Mike's curiosity and he looked at Don again. "Like what, bro? What are you thinking?" He didn't really have any idea what these people could want from them. And Mike just wanted to go home now.  
Raph looks over at Donnie as best he can, "Bro, they stuck their h-hands inside of me, took x-rays of me. And..." Breathes out, "touched my penis. I don't want them anywhere near me again. I want out of here." Tells Donnie. "Cause if they did something to me, they'll do it to you next."  
Mike also heard that and made a face. "Eww! They touched you there? Gross!"  
Hearing that, one of Don's biggest worries came to the forefront of his brain. With a heavy sigh, Donatello slowly shook his head. "I-..." Don wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say it.  
"What Donnie, what is it that you know?" Looks out of the cage bars, "What did they do to me?" Raphael growled. Glancing at his body he frowns unhappy that he found out the way he did. Would of rather had Donnie told him sooner than have men touch him and tell him. Glances over at Leo and keeps looking at him, "Leo wake up bro. Why isn't he waking up?"  
"I-I think they might be trying to...to...inseminate us..." Donatello said softly though in shock over the very thought of it. Yes he had wanted children, but not like this. Not this way.  
Raphael remembered now. Lowering his head he looked over at Leo again, then back at Donnie, "I over heard them saying that before I blacked out again," Glances over at Leo with worry he's not waking up. "They want to make me pregnant, but not sure with whom."  
Mike blinked at that. "Inseminate? What's tha--oh." A lightbulb came on right after Raph made it more clear and Mike made another face. "That's just wrong! We're dudes, not dudettes!"  
Raphael, not listening to this brothers for the moment waves towards Leo. Hoping he'd wake.   
"Then you weren't paying attention to what Stanson said, Mikey." Donatello said with a heavy sigh.  
"No, I heard you. I just don't believe it." Mikey said with a shake of his head. "How's it possible to be both a guy and a girl at the same time?"  
Not getting a response from Leo, Raphael focused on Don and Mikey, listening to them, as he leans against his cage. really wants Leo to wake up, "They told me everything was now working inside of me." Bites his lip, "My guess is they will try the next step soon. On me."  
"On us both, Raph." Don said looking up slowly. "It is very possible among turtles to be that way, as well with other reptiles."  
Raphael Bites his lip hearing this. "I don't want to be forced this way. They need to leave us alone. They will not touch me again. Not sure how they will do what they want to do. Since that would mean sex would be involved." Looks over at Donnie.  
Moans softly in his cage, Leo tries to turn over still unconscious, reacts badly to finding hands immobilized. "No! You won't break me, Shredder!" Lurches more or less upright, and begins fighting the bars with the hand restraints, "Nooo!" Stops shouting when overcome by a wave of nausea. Empties stomach, then continues to dry heave for a long time.  
"Leo!" Donatello shouted hearing then smelling what was happening. "Ugh. This isn't good."   
Leonardo was still too busy gagging to answer any of his brothers.   
"Leo, thank god your okay. Sorta." Raph said with a wince as Leo upheaved again. "We've got a lot to catch you up on once your better bro." It was then Raph wondered where the men went, since they weren't back yet. Even though they were gone for the moment he was still waiting for them to knock him out any time to work on him again.  
Mike looked on in horror at whatever that nightmare was doing to Leo. "Bro, snap out of it!" He wanted to reach out and touch him, but unfortunately the cuffs made that impossible.  
At that moment the door to the large RV opened and Stanson walked in. He starred in worry for a moment then moved swiftly as he called for Height.  
Absolutely awake and certain he has to lead his brother's to safety from their worst enemy. "Get out. gack~! Guys just get out, you can't wait for me to recover from whatever his pet scientists gave me." The low coughing was almost a dry heave all over but Leo finally muscled it back. "I can't even see clear. Raphael, get them out of here. That is an order!" His hoarse panting more from the nausea than the unease at being captured by their mortal enemy. Eyes glazed.  
Mike frowned deeply then looked at Don. "Is he okay?" Leo was definitely delusional if anything. That was certainly NOT okay.  
"Leo, I'm not leaving without you. You know that," Raphael stated. He frowned with worry as he watches him. "They've already done insane stuff to me while you were out of it. So I'm staying with you." Looks at his cage and chains, "Even if I could get out, I wouldn't know how to break the cage door."  
Height making her way back into the RV looks to Stanson. Then she sees the condition of the blue subject. Vomit was strewn about the cage and was still dripping at the mouth. "Well, shit. That's a bad reaction to the drugs." Sighs and begins noting observations, checking on that sensors tell them about the turtles vitals. All ears.  
"I think he's having a reaction to the anaesthesia!" Donatello said very worried for his brother.  
Stanson had been thinking the same as Don as he quickly prepared a drug to get his systems more stable again. Not even thinking, more acting out of a need to make the turtle well again, he opened the cage and quickly inserted the shot into one of Leo's arm veins.  
Height could not believe her eyes. Stanson was crazy enough to get close to the subject while in a delirious state. "Duck!" She shouted, eyes bug out. "Sir, you can't approach while he's in the middle of emergence delirium! Aw shit!" Rushes to the bay of cages, grabs a tazer from a drawer.  
Leave him alone..." Raphael shouts over at them. "Don't you dare touch him!" Panics for his brothers safety as he fights with the chains trying to break free.  
Leonardo: Feels the urge to vomit clear up pretty quickly. Still going to dismantle the cage, the enemy and Shredder.  
Height immediately responds to protect the experiment, she tazes the big fat one before he can harm himself. Works fast to reset the tazer.  
Mike's eyes were as wide as saucers. Has everyone gone mad or something? He sat there quietly until they started doing stuff to Leo. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He got up from his spot on the floor and grasped the bars of the cage in each hand. "What do you want from us?!"  
"No!" Stanson shouted to Height but it was too late as she had already stunned Raph and was getting ready to stun Leo. "I said NO!" He made the mistake of turning away from Leo. Stanson was now helpless.  
Leonardo strikes ninja fast to grab Stanson with his legs and wrap chain of the wrist restraints around the scientists throat. "You will let them out now." Shivers slightly, starting to sweat with eyes still heavy and glazed. "Or what I can do to him will far surpass what Shredder will do to you for failing." Eyes fluttering as he tries to ignore the lingering drug cocktail in his system.  
Stanson cried out in pain and fear. "I swear I don't work for Shredder. Nore does my team. We try to save the environment and endangered animals."  
Height had her tazer aimed for the ceiling, slowly backing up towards a bank of buttons.  
"Bullshit! I saw him gloating over Raph!" Leonardo shouted, practically spitting. Still clinging but now putting more weight on the scientist. Groans in residual nausea. "And what the hell did you give me?!" Really not feeling better, seeing grey at the edge of his vision.  
"That was me, I swear!" Stanson said, trying to ease the grip Leo had against his throat, finding it harder to breath. "The drug I gave you is a stabilizer to keep your heart rate from going up to high."

Frightened a little Height took a few steps back. She could see Leo wasn't keeping it together, slowly she stretched her hand back towards the big black button. Mil. Com. Intercom is the label.  
Leo's voice wheezes out, "Liar." Yanks the chain linking him ti the cage tighter across the scientists neck. "But, if he won't let you release me. Just let them go," voice weakens" let them go.." Suddenly goes into dead weight limpness, back under the lingering effects of both tranquilizing drugs.  
"Leo!" Mike had been trying to calm down and listen to what was going on, but he couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Just let us go...you got what you wanted, didn't you?"  
With a shout of terror, Stanson went down with Leo. Taking in a few breaths, Stanson removed himself from Leo's hold. After a moment he took out his medical equipment to check over the turtle.   
"Leo!!" Donatello shouted in real concern.  
Letting out a sigh Heights, with shaking hands, walked to the drawer and placed the Tazer in it before slamming it shut. Brings other exam tools and a few sample ampules to fill with her to the turtles side. "Honestly, sir? Maybe cryptozoology isn't your best field." Sighs again and calmly works to untangle Leo's ass end up position.  
Mike was silent again. No one was answering his questions and he was tired of not getting anywhere with these people. He just sat there, pouting as he watched carefully what they were doing to Leo.  
Very, Very glad to be unaware of his embarrassing position. Leonardo had no clue of current events and will have no clue of what he attempted to do. One eye isn't even closed properly, showing only white from it's half open position.  
"Shut up." Stanson said looking to Height with a slight glare, then turned to Mike. "Never before have I come a cross beings such as you four. And as far as I know you are the only ones of your kind. If anything where to happen to anyone of you, the world would lose a truly amazing species." Then he looked at Don. "Right, Donnie?"  
Height, with a huff, left the turtle to her boss to sort out, gathers towels and a funny smelling spray to clean out Leo's cage. Snorts, obviously doubting the turtles' sincerity.  
"Trust me, its not by my choice you being in those cages." Stanson said glancing to Mikey. "And yes I am."  
"Then if you truly want to protect us, let us go and let us decide when we're ready to...procreate." Donatello said with narrowed defiant eyes.  
"My specialty is actually climate change." Height explained as she stood off to the side. "Offspring born now will have the best adaptability to estimates of oncoming climate change." Gives a soft smile. "Don't be worried, you'll make a great mother.  
Mike just shook his head. It was so weird hearing Donnie, or even Raph for that matter, referred to as 'mother'. And both of his BROTHERS were PREGNANT?? That just still didn't make sense to Mikey. Don seemed to be handling it pretty well, though. And Leo...who knew. Leo had been out of it most of the time since they were put in one of those stupid cages. Speaking of -- this scientist didn't want to put them in cages in the first place? Though...with Raph and definitely Leo, Mike guessed it was best. Mike and Don were the calmest...if you could say Mikey was calm. But still, he was willing to cooperate if his brothers would.


End file.
